zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Darius
In Game Knowledge *Imperator, Black Tyrant of Croatia *Unflinchingly loyal to Camarilla *Predates Camarilla and Sabbat, claims to be Russian *Climbed the ranks of Camarilla Agram in a record time, later claimed whole country as his Empire *In depth knowledge of Camarilla history, customs and positions *Prone to violent solutions in lieu of political finesse; Not shy to get his hands dirty *Lore Master with extensive knowledge of Camarilla, Sabbat, Werewolves... and possible others *According to eyewitness able to tear down walls and break steal drums with bare hands, occasional Kindred included *Personal vendetta against Sabbat, taken to extreme levels for reasons unknown *Recently became more aggravated by Camarilla Kindred than ever *According to his own words, present during Convention of Thorns, alongside his sire Arkady and Bloodline creator Montano. Rumors http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/107/feed/rss.xml|short||max=100 Boons http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/129/feed/rss.xml|short|date|max=100---- The Harpy Rumors Fresh hearsay: * After unsuccessful attempt on his life during event of Pula, retreated (mostly) from public life * Envoy from Justicar... Never a good sign, especially after the events at the Carpathian Conclave! Old news: * Letting kindred make a decision for him during the Croatian conclave, he either really doesn't care or he needed some public stunt to has plausible deniability for the outcome. * For reasons unknown, during Carpathian Conclave Darius went against Attila, the new Gangrel Justicar. According to eyewitness reports, the castle trembled when two ancient Cainites unleashed their powers at one another. * Prince kept his head high during the whole Carpathian Conclave, the rumors imply that he did not bow to anyone, including Justicars! *Have you heard about the Triumvirate? In the past those kind of groups usually either wielded or tried to take all the power in society. I wonder if they proclaimed themselves Triumvirate with a blessing of our Prince or is this something he will have to take a closer look at! *Declared whole Croatia his territory - a Lasombra Imperium, assuming the title of Black Tyrant *After a careful consideration, allowed clan Ventrue back in Zagreb *Whatever Tacitus told him aggravated him greatly *Whatever happened in Budapest, ignited the centuries old Lasombra-Ventrue hatred, the Clan Ventrue are not welcomed in Zagreb, until he says otherwise *I have a weird feeling that Kindred are going to fight over who will be the first to have audition with our Prince during the next Elysium! But i guess that is to be expected when someone plays with things that shouldn't be touched. *It is a sight to behold when Prince passes and executes his judgment. *Our Prince doesn't appreciate when someone cheats in a game. He will swiftly return a favor for such meddling. *Prince has ordered "Call of Seasons", but why exactly? Is it incompetence of all Primogens? Or did he have specific target/s in mind, and with this broad action he masked his real goals? Or, perhaps, the objective wasn't to remove those that were incompetent as much as it was to appoint more acceptable Kindreds. What ever the reasons may be, if the clans and individuals act foolishly, this may cause havoc within some clans and a strugle for power! *Some silly kindred was heard telling a very stupid joke! It went something like this: "Do you know what is the difference between Lasombra and octopi? Nothing, both have tentacles and sleep under water!". I didn't get it! But he thought it was hilarious!'' '' *His collection of bodies grows, missing or dead kindred end up in his basement; Whispers say he ordered removal of former Nosferatu Primogen, Zagymir *Apparently highly positioned in Clan Lasombra *Got his hands bloody during hunt for Assamites *Took sewers as personal domain to teach Clan Nosferatu a lesson in humility... and gave it back when the time was right *Taken interest in Anarchs close to Zagreb especially Baron Žac and Sale * Assumes a no-quarter position for dissidents and heretics, if someone dares to become one, he should be extremely careful; in Agram even shadows have their own shadows. And shadows do talk, infact to a Master of Obtenebration they talk alot. The punishment is always the same - "The Axe Test" or a "Trip to Brazil" * Apparently has a startling number of Toreador fangirls, they can't seem to get enough of him. Is it the startling good looks, the manly height or the aura of darkling power? Whatever it is, our prince Darius just became n.1 most dashing (and sought for) bachelor in Zagreb. * There is a war raging in Hungary. And it isn't war of attrition, it is a creeping war... The Sabbat isn't the enemy in it. It is a war of two clans fighting for a country! And they have brought their war to Camarilla of Agram! Will our prince choose a side? Does he dare to choose? For he will most certainly lose support from one of the clans he was relying on! * After a long period of'' getting his hands dirty and bloody'', showed an impeccable finesse in tactics and political maneuvering by clearing house and aligning with Budapest and Gyor Camarilla * According to the rumor, sent the local Camarilla dissidents to their deaths in Hungary, including his own childe Marius. If he sacrificed his only childe, who would dare to cross him? View From Within